Firsts
by foxredwinter
Summary: On September 1, Sirius ventures into new territory a prank is pulled on Prongs and even the Professors are bewildered. Will love, loathing, or a new record of detentions result?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As always, all that is Harry Potter belongs to the great JKR. I simply am venturing a plot preceding the first book by some twenty years or so…

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 - A First**

Sirius, despite his name, was rarely serious and even less likely to stay out of trouble. If you were one of the wide eyed first years on the train that day, you might imagine he could make it to Hogwarts before wreaking havoc on the student population. Any witch or wizard second year and above would laugh at such a ridiculous notion. Everyone, however, from the smallest first year to the ancient lady pushing the trolley of treats was soon to be shocked by the target of Sirius' first act of mayhem of his seventh year. For his target would mark a first for the Marauders.

Near the engine of the Hogwarts express was a compartment with a comfortable over stuffed bench in front of which sat a long, low table. On the table were two packets of parchment along with a tray of biscuits, a bowl of fruit, a jug of pumpkin juice, and two goblets. In lilting letters, 'Head Boy' was written on one packet of parchment while the other was addressed to 'Head Girl.'

The two students, for whom these parchments were intended, could be found further down the train finishing conversations with their friends.

* * *

The Head Girl was clustered with two other seventh years.

"So do you know who the Head Boy is?" one asked.

"No, the letter that came with the badge didn't say," replied the Head Girl.

"I bet it is that hot Ravenclaw. Isn't his name Josh?" the first asked.

"Which one, the one with blond hair or the curly brown haired one?" asked the third girl in the compartment.

"Doesn't matter, Anna, they're both cute!" giggled the first.

"Come on Val, there's more important things than how hot a guy is," admonished the Head Girl.

"Yeah, Val, it helps if they're good kissers," Anna giggled back.

"You two are hopeless!" the Head Girl threw her arms up in frustration.

"Well, Lily, what are you waiting for? Go find out who he is!" Anna shooed at Lily.

"And then come back to tell us all the relevant details," Val instructed. "Like level of cuteness, availability, plans for the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," sighed Lily as she shut the door behind her and began to move towards the Head's Compartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cabin in the last car of the train were four young gentlemen. Like the three ladies they were also contemplating their mate's coworker for the year.

"Prongs, she's probably some lost cause of a do-gooder," the small, pudgy one complained.

"Now, Wormtail, that is not very kind. Of course she'll be responsible, she's the Head Girl," the soft spoken one replied.

"Moony, they made James here Head Boy. This is clearly a sign that Dumbledore has finally lost his last marble, Making a Marauder Head Boy is like giving us the keys to the castle and letting us loose!"

"Not that we need keys, Padfoot. I think we manage to do just fine without assistance from Dumbledore. Well, I think I am going to go find out who she is. Try to behave yourself until I return boys," and with that the Head Boy began his lengthy trek all the way to the front of the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Lily had taken a seat on the bench, enjoying the plush fabric and extra cushions. Deciding to wait to read the letter for her until the arrival of the Head Boy, she enjoyed the passing countryside through the large picture window as she buried herself in the cushions.

While she was thinking about the coming year, someone in the last car had far less innocent thoughts. The popular, self-proclaimed gift to women everywhere, happened to also be the most devious of the Marauders. And this young miscreant, as the Head Girl was wont to call him, knew something no one else on the train knew – the name of both the Head Girl and the Head Boy. Given that bit of crucial information, he was able to deduce that when said Head Boy entered the Head's cabin havoc would ensue. And he intended to fully enjoy that moment.

"Mates, I'm off to find some sustenance. Want anything?" Sirius asked as he headed out the cabin. Luckily the other two were already deeply involved in a game of Wizarding Chess so they barely acknowledged Sirius' departure. Thus our instigator made his way up the train keeping far enough behind James to avoid notice.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, though he'd be loathe to admit he was nervous, James opened the door to the head's compartment. In the first instant since they met on the same train first year, James and Lily found each other dwelling in a moment of speechlessness. This, unfortunately for the rest of the population of the Hogwarts Express, lasted only a moment.

"I should've known it would be you!"

"How could it be you!?!" They simultaneously exclaimed. Alas, dear reader, I regret to inform you that due to an unfortunate incident on that fateful first ride on the Hogwarts Express and six years of subsequent teasing, pranking, arguments and the occasional public spectacle, Lily Evans and James Potter did not get along well. Actually, that was putting it mildly; they were infamous for their rivalry. But I digress.

Sirius had positioned himself near enough to hear the two seventeen year-olds. He grinned in anticipation.

Anticipation was not the word that Lily was thinking, but always the responsible one, she pushed her personal thoughts to the side as she suggested, "Well, why don't we read these letters?"

"Ummm…sure," was James' intelligent response. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Prongs, mate, you need help. I can't go another year with you going on and on about Lily. She needs to either fall madly in love with you or kill you right off. What you need is time." Sirius thought to himself and pondered how to give this boy who was closer to him than a brother what he most needed. "That's it!"

"Did you hear some thing?" Lily asked looking up from her letter.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, never mind," she dismissed the noise and James.

"That was close," muttered Sirius. He continued muttering for several minutes while his wand followed along in his hand. His work completed and knowing he'd hear nothing else, he sauntered off back down the train in search of food or an attractive girl, either would suit.


	2. Lily's Surprises

_Disclaimer: As always, all that is Harry Potter belongs to the great JKR. I simply am venturing a plot preceding the first book by some twenty years or so…

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2: Lily's Surprise_**

Both Lily and James finished reading with matching expressions of consternation and incredulity. Expecting to find a list of duties or additional instruction, these letters were most definitely unexpected.

Discomforted, James broke the silence, "Well…"

"Yeah…" Lily replied.

"Do you want to talk about your letter?" James asked.

"No, not yet."

"How was your summer, then?" James quickly asked. The small part of his mind that was not overwhelmed by the letter realized he was having a civilized conversation with the girl of his dreams for the first time since they were eleven.

For once Lily rolled her eyes without James being the cause. Not sure how much detail she should divulge about her life, after all, six years without a true discussion makes you skeptical. Finally Lily responded with a vague, "It was okay, I guess."

"Come on, you can do better than that. I bet you spent your whole summer in the south of France sunning and making me insanely jealous by flirting with all the handsome young men that looked your way." James concluded by flashing Lily a genuine smile.

Lily was momentarily struck by James' smile. It was not the smirk that accompanied his countless, though ever futile, attempts to ask her to Hogsmeade. It was not the impish smile that he charmed professors with when caught breaking a rule. It was a genuine smile. This shocked Lily. In a matter of the first half hour of the new school year, she had what she knew would be the greatest surprise of the year. James Potter could be genuinely charming and attractive. Then the old defenses quickly resumed.

"Hardly," Lily replied, "just a dull summer with my parents and my charming sister, Petunia." Lily got a far away look on her face which was tempered by a fleeting expression of sorrow hinted only in the clouding of her eyes.

Any other seventeen year-old male would likely have missed that depth and sorrow. They would have noticed the knee peeking from the hem of her school skirt. However, James was no typical boy. For much longer than James would care to admit, even though everyone knew, he was utterly infatuated with Lily. After six years of watching her every move, he knew her better than even her closest friends.

Softly, he said, "I know I'm the last person you'd normally want to talk to, but with that face comes a story and you have to tell someone. Trust me; carrying something that weighs on you like that can just eat you up." Lily's head shot up in surprise. "Lily, please, trust me."

Lily was rarely at a loss for words. First his smile, then his words, then her first name she was utterly amazed.

"Oh, its just family stuff. You don't really need to know about it."

"If it is bothering you it is important. Come on, tell me what is going on," James prodded.

Lily finally capitulated. Telling the story that we are all familiar with, namely the utter abhorrence her sister feels towards her, surprised James. Lily was loved by her friends and adored by all of Hogwarts. Well, except the Slytherins, but then again they didn't really matter.

"After six years, I really should be used to it all. This summer was different, though. She was even more vicious and had this toady blimp of a fiancée in tow. I finally realized that I had lost my sister the day my acceptance letter flew in the window." Here again she faded off as her gaze drifted out the window.

While James was aware of the strain between Lily and Petunia, as he really was a bit obsessive, he did not know it was so painful. For a moment he was unsure of what to do. Yes, James Potter did not know what to do around a girl. There would be one exceptionally surprised train full of students should this moment be announced. Finally he reached across the entire length of the bench as he had sat as far from Lily as possible. He simply took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Lily looked at his had which he quickly withdrew, fearing he had offended her. She actually thought it quite cute. It was something much more typical of a female response to the situation so the fact that the Quidditch star of Gryffindor was taking her hand to comfort her was sweet. She shook her head, this was a bit unbelievable and she was not quite ready to believe the Marauder in front of her was so changed.

"Lily, is that what has you so upset, that your sister has separated herself from you? Or is it something else?" James asked.

Here her eyes shot upwards again to catch his glance. She was not sure what he meant with this statement, but she knew it was not an idea she was comfortable.

"I can't fathom what you mean by that? Of course I am upset that Petunia and I are estranged. She is my sister! We are supposed to love each other unconditionally and be there for each other for our entire lives. That's what having a sister is all about!" With a deep breath Lily continued, "I mean, if you can't count on your sister loving you forever what can you count on?" Here she clapped her hands over her mouth and her green eyes closely resembled saucers. Quickly she ducked her head and let her hair cover her face.

James was a mite bit flabbergasted. He had suspected something was underlying Lily's upset, but this was more than he was expecting her to admit. He yet again was unsure of how to proceed.

"Do you know about Sirius, Lily?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows Sirius. He is a bit difficult to miss."

"You two have a lot in common." Here a snort emitted from the red head. "Seriously, you know his brother's a Slytherin. Did you know that he spent the summer at my home?" Lily shook her head.

"His whole family hates him. With absolutely no pun intended, he is the black sheep of the Black family. It isn't simple avoidance or rude comments, they absolutely abhor him. It is safe to say that the feeling is mutual. He ran away and, luckily, my parents took him in. Given some of our antics this summer, they may have cause to regret it."

James turned to look at Lily as he had previously been focused on the table in front of them. She was also avoiding eye contact.

"Not to get too deep, after all, it is Sirius we're discussing, but I think that the pranks and the flirting are his way of dealing with it all. He's admired for the pranks and most girls fall at his feet. It helps him to feel like he matters to someone. I guess it's why I stick by him. He's really like a brother and he needs to know that I won't let him down."

Suddenly James became utterly focused on his hands which were idling twirling his wand. "Even when he does stupid and dangerous things. I may be furious at him, but he knows that I am and will always be his friend and in all but blood, brother. We've never said it in those words, after all we're guys, but we trust each other implicitly and would do absolutely anything for each other."

James paused again and Lily was about to speak when James continued. "Lily, sometimes family falters, but there are those we choose as family, our friends, confidants. Not all of those may be in it through thick and thin, but I swear on all that is magic or holy or whatever you want me to that if you choose to be my friend you will always be able to trust and count on me." Here he faltered, "You always had me."

Lily's mouth was unceremoniously set slightly ajar and her wide eyes were staring unblinkingly at James. For several moments words failed her. The same girl who was third only to James and Sirius in witting retorts and scathing comebacks was left speechless by James. Finally she found her voice.

"I never knew you were serious all those years," she managed in a voice just above a whisper.

"Lily, I realize I was a prat. But despite general appearances to the contrary, I was just a guy trying to impress a girl and no guy really understands girls," he said.

"I know, but you were just so awful to me and my friends for all those years!" Lily's voice grew in strength.

"We were just trying to impress you and we were trying to be cool!" James' voice rose to match Lily's. With a multitude of differences between them, their tempers were easily matched.

"There's more important things that being cool, James!" Lily nearly shouted falling back into their normal mode of interaction.

"Like being a perfect, know it all?!" James threw back before he could catch himself.

Both gasped, realizing this argument was different from the rest. It was truly personal and the words were fully intended.

James sighed and took the responsibility for the moment, "Lily, you're no different from Sirius. He tries to find a place to fit in by pranking and being popular and a heartbreaker. He keeps people at a distance by his popularity and pushing away all the girls who he dates. You try to fit in by proving you're smart and perfect. You push people away by being aloof and avoiding close relationships. You both are afraid of being hurt by other people and you both are loathe to admit it."

For several miles of train tracks, the two sat in silence. James realized he may have finally pushed Lily to her limits and destroyed all hopes of ever winning a chance with her. Lily was completely thrown by James' blunt words and startling conclusions.

While heavy clouds passed overhead, Lily pondered James' words. Was she really like Sirius? Did she push people away? Could someone see through her that easily?

Miles passed and the silence hung heavily over the Head's Compartment. Just as James was about to acknowledge his defeat and return to the compartment containing the rest of the Marauders, Lily spoke. Her voice was so faint and so forlorn that he nearly missed her words.

"You're right," Lily whispered.

* * *

_A.N. For those looking for humor, fret not. First we must take care of Lily and James before the frolicking may begin._


	3. Remus's Realizations

_**Remus' Realization**_

Now when Sirius sauntered into the compartment at the back of the train, nothing seemed amiss. Remus took a sidelong glance and noted the large quantity of sweets Sirius was carrying. Just as he was about to make a final move in the Wizard's Chess game he was playing with Peter he noticed something.

"What did you do now, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Now, Moony, why ever would you suspect," Sirius began, but he was cut off with the sharp look from his more observant friend.

"You have the smug, I just pulled a prime prank on someone look. Did you go after Snape again? Catch an unwitting sixth year for a good snog?" Remus asked.

"Paltry feats for one with skills such as mine," Sirius preened. "I have accomplished something which is for the greater good of all wizardkind." The unappreciative look from his friend prompted him to further explanation.

Exactly seventeen seconds into his explanation the entire train could hear the bellow from Remus Lupin, "You did what?!?"

* * *

Being a most expert prankster, Sirius was bright enough to also cast a silencing charm on the head's compartment. Thus Lily and James were the only two undisturbed.

"You're right," Lily repeated.

James stared blankly at her. Never had Lily Evans ever said that James Potter was right. James was taken aback.

"You're right," Lily said for the first time looking James in the face. "I do push people away, but it's only because they do so first. You did it. Or has the quantity of pranks you've pulled finally addled your memory. You pushed me away; I've merely been protecting myself. After all, you drop every other girl you ever have dated faster than Sirius falls asleep in History of Magic."

"You're right too. I was an immature brat who played a nasty prank on another student who I then ignored. But I changed Lily. People change, they grow up. Life happens and people change." James was getting fairly excited now. After all he had seen and experienced much more than Lily knew. His life recently had caused him to change much more.

"Lily, I've seen things and heard things that you have no idea. I see what is going on in the magical world while you are off with your family. I know your family is hideous, that's fairly obvious at this point. But I know what the worst of the magic families are up to too. The evil and pain in the world is such that you can never imagine and I hope to all that is good and magic in the world you never do, Lily," James said as his voice softened.

Lily was once again taken aback by James. The two of them had never talked for this long.

"Is it Sirius's family, James?" she quietly asked.

"Yes, Lily, trust me that no matter what your sister does it doesn't hold a candle to what the Black family gets up to," James said.

"If you would have been like this, I might not have been such a jerk every time you talked to me the last few years," Lily thought aloud.

"Well, if I thought I could have been like this without being hexed I might of," James rejoined.

Lily let out a light laugh.

"I like your laugh," James said.

"Thanks," Lily replied.

A fairly comfortable pause continued for a moment or two. Finally James broke in, "Do you think we should round up the Prefects and start with our duties. We must be more than halfway to Hogwarts now."

"Sounds like a good plan. Why don't we change into our robes first? And no, not both in here at the same time you dolt. Wipe that grin off your face," Lily scolded. But her tone was so very different, almost as teasing as James normally was. James of course noted this and smirked even wider.

However, he was learning and a bit more of an adult. "Why don't I step into the lavatory down the corridor to change and you can change in here?" he suggested.

"Sounds good again. You're just full of good ideas today, James. Such a switch from what you're normally full of," and here Lily gave James a true smirk that any of the Marauders would be proud of sporting. If any part of James' heart was untouched by the redhead, it was lost now as he fully realized she was just as much of a trouble maker as he was.

Silently, as he was in awe of Lily, James headed out the cabin. He reached the door and began to slide it, or rather tried to do so. He pulled at it again. He changed his grip on the handle. He put both hands to it. It did not budge a bit.

"Does the great star athlete of Gryffindor find himself bested by the door of a simple train?" asked Lily being generally amused by the situation.

"Lily, in all seriousness, this door is stuck," James said with a confused air.

"Honestly, are you a wizard or not?" Lily said as she waved her wand and said the unlocking charm.

James tried the door again. It didn't open. Lily tried an unsticking charm. It didn't open. Lily tried every charm she could think of that could possibly open the door. It didn't open. James then tried the traditional male solution, hitting it. It didn't open.

Lily would have loved to blame James for this, but even she could not see how James could possibly be responsible. However, she quickly realized who could be responsible.

"Sirius," she seethed.

"Yes, this is a serious problem. We're Head Boy and Girl and we're stuck in a train compartment," James said as he continued to bang and pull on the door with all his might. Lily casually noted that he was quite fit.

"No, James," she rolled her eyes, "I would bet ever Knut I have that your illustrious, idiotic friend, Sirius is behind this."

"Oh," James said finally comprehending. "But why would he prank me?" James asked.

"James, why wouldn't he?" Lily retorted.

"Oh, right," James said.

"So your friend who is rather brilliant and thorough in his pranks…tell him that Potter and I will kill you… has somehow managed to lock us in this compartment in such a manner as no one hears us and we can't get out with or without magic," Lily summed up the situation.

"Yet again, Lils, your intelligence has gotten to the heart of the matter."

"Why me?" Lily moaned.

* * *

"Padfoot, you have to let them out right now!" Remus was actually upset at his friend. He could only imagine the pain Lily was putting James through. Especially once she found out she was locked in the compartment.

"But Moony, they just need the time together. Really, this is perfect. They'll have to talk. Either Lily will kill James or they will end up snogging. It is perfect. Just wait. You'll see," Sirius said as he attacked the pile of sweets and began humming to himself.

Remus wasn't sure which was worse, the situation in the Heads' compartment or the tone-deaf humming.


	4. Revelations and Revolutions

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the plot. Killing time till Saturday..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelations and Revolutions**

Lily looked much calmer than she felt. Never one to be a huge fan of small spaces, though she wasn't quite claustrophobic, she was not thrilled with the current situation. Of course James, the resident expert on Lily Evans, recognized her discomfort immediately.

"Well, at least since we are Head Girl and Boy our absences will quickly be noted. I'm sure they'll get us out of here in no time," James casually commented. He was good at casual.

"Yeah you're right," Lily said.

"If we're going to be stuck here for a while, can I ask you a personal question, Lily?" James asked with soft sincerity.

Lily looked at James. His face was serious and his eyes had a softness and even concern about them. She was so surprised by his earnestness that she surprised herself by acquiescing.

"You do realize that there are those that care about you as deeply as blood relations could, right?" James asked.

Lily again looked at James. There was such an honesty to him that she was taken aback, yet again.

"Remus trusts you with his life, literally. We know that you know about his little problem. Sirius has personally seen to it that his less than charming brother and other less than charming pond scum are rightfully punished for stepping out of line around you or threatening you," James began.

Lily was dumbfounded. While she knew that Remus was aware she had figured out he was a werewolf, she did not think the rest of the Marauders knew. To find that Sirius deemed himself her knight errant, bound to protect her honor and physical well being was astounding. He always acted, well, like a git around her. Lily was unable to think of what to say.

"And I know you think I'm some toe rag who just wants the one unobtainable thing, but that's not who I am. I put on a show and I do enjoy the pranks and the attention, but it's just a game I play. Lily, I really do care about you. If you think about it, I don't have a huge group of people I consider true friends. There are three. And then there's you. The Marauders and Lily, the four people I would do anything for, really," James faded into silence.

Lily was lost in her own thoughts and let the silence engulf the compartment. Finally, Lily, in a faint whisper replied, "You're right."

Eventually she continued, "James, I never let myself see it. There are some people who are supposed to love you unconditionally. Family, they're yours and you're theirs and they are supposed to love you and care for you no matter what. My sister who I am supposed to be closest to and who was my nearest friend now sees me as a freak and positively hates me. I know I shut myself off, I just don't think I could go through such heartbreak again."

James chuckled causing Lily to shoot him a lethal look. "No, you misunderstand. I was just thinking you and Sirius should have a really good long talk together about families. Amazing how similar a Muggle family and a family that despises those same Muggles are."

Lily smiled, "That would be an unusual conversation. The school might collapse in shock to see me and Sirius having a friendly chat." Here Lily chucked in response.

The two lapsed into comfortable silence. Each nestled into the plush cushions. James rested his feet on the small table.

"Well, I'm frankly just glad there's food in here," James said as he reached for the small stash of sustenance.

"Typical guy," Lily replied. However, she too took an item or two for a snack.

* * *

By this time the train was nearing the Hogwarts station. Every other student was arrayed in their robes. First years were nervously chatting or silently turning pale in trepidation. Second years were ecstatic to no longer be the bottom of the barrel. Third and fourth years were enjoying reunions with friends. Fifth years were sorting out relationships, O.W.L. discussions, and exchanging coy glances. Sixth years were breathing easy knowing this was the lull before the storm of seventh year. Seventh years were preening and enjoying their status while ignoring the looming specter life after Hogwarts. A typical train ride for any Hogwarts year.

As the train slid to a stop, the students noisily poured off. First years were gathered and led off separately. The other students were herded to their transportation. Finally, it was noted that the illustrious Head Boy and Head Girl were not joining them.

* * *

"Here's Hogwarts," James noted as the train stopped.

"Figures that our window is on the side of the forest. No one can see us from the platform," Lily commented.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out soon and come to get us," James declared.

* * *

Oh, they figured it out. The staff present to take care of the students went to the compartment and were prepared to scold the Heads within, but then they were surprised. Even the staff could not open the door. Their efforts were not even noticed by Lily and James courtesy of the silencing charms. The train staff and the Hogwarts staff were stymied by the situation.

Finally one of the Hogwarts staff sent a note to the school. Something was seriously amiss with the Head students. As all the staff from the train and a few other of age wizard and witches were unable to budge the door, they sent for the headmaster himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as he read the note. He would have asked himself who was responsible for this, but given the two trapped and the reputation of a certain other seventh year Gryffindor, it would have been a waste of a thought. He did question whether both the Head Girl and Head Boy would be alive or whether they would finally reconcile their childish disagreements. Either way, he determined his course of action.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts calmly descended from his office and headed directly to where he needed to be. He waved open the heavy doors. He covered the distance with his even pace. He took his seat at the staff table.

Yes, I must record here, that Dumbledore went to the welcoming feast and sorting. The first years found their houses. The students all feasted. Finally, Dumbledore made his usual begin of term speech.

* * *

"James, where do you think they are? It's full dark now. The feast is likely done with already," Lily questioned.

"Lils, we're okay," James returned. The two teens were sitting on the bench, but at the far ends. Though a truce had been struck, there was still a lack of ease. Finally James realized that Lily was far from okay. He reached over with his arm and gently drew her to him. "They will get us out of here. Then we'll be taken to Hogwarts and given a meal to remember. We'll be shown to our new dormitories and each of us will relish the larger space without all the annoying roommates. Even if you are stuck sharing a common room with me."

"You find your roommates annoying?" Lily asked picking her head off James shoulder. There was a glint in her eye that James found intriguing.

"Well, yeah. Peter snores. Remus reads all night. Oh, and Sirius! I'm sorry, but I cannot even begin to describe his issues!" James said.

"Oh, I am so going to tell them that!" Lily laughed.

The two laughed, neither wishing to point out that they were comfortably cuddling. Each was afraid the other would realize it and hop away to the other end of the compartment. Silence descended again. Lily's eyes came to rest on the pieces of parchment on the table.

"James, what did your letter say?" Lily asked.

"Even for Dumbledore, it was a strange letter," James began. "It went over the duties again. Actually twice, I guess he realized he was talking to a Marauder. Then he started in on some vague stuff about hope in the darkness. There was a bit he wrote about the choices we make and the people we choose as our family. Oh, and the odd conclusion, how he regretted we could not come of age in a happier time but he knew I would find what I needed."

"If the man was not the greatest wizard alive, I would most seriously question his sanity," Lily said. "Mine was alike, but a bit different too. I got the bit about the duties too, obviously. I had a long bit about change and constancy and how I should pay attention to these traits in those around me. I had the same conclusion, but he added something even more peculiar. He said in me he saw hope…" Lily trailed off into silence again.

"I wonder if each Head gets letters like these," James pondered.

"I got the sense that these were unique letters. Especially as our letters regarding our positions came from the Deputy Head, I think it is unusual for Dumbledore to step in like this," Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," James conceded.

"Of course I am," Lily winked.

"Aren't you just the know-it-all! Well, little Miss Know-It-All did you know that I am a Seeker and as such I have caught you and you are now subject to my will?" James asked with that dangerous Marauder grin.

Lily tried to pull away but her laughter and James' tightening grip kept her firmly on the bench. James held on to her with one arm, managing to pin her arms to her side. His other hand began to wreck havoc. Being Hogwarts' resident expert on Lily Evans meant James knew Lily was incredibly ticklish. He used that knowledge to his full advantage. Eventually Lily slid off the bench and onto the floor, gasping for breath. By this time James was laughing just as hard.

He reached down to help her back onto the bench. When he pulled her up, his aim was off; after all he was a Seeker, not a Beater. She missed the bench but landed on his lap. They both turned a bit rosier in the cheeks.

"So…" Lily said.

"Yeah," James replied.

The moment when Lily's eyes met James' was the moment that they would forever remember. James' hair was a wreck. Lily's cloak was on at an angle with her hair half out of its clip. James' glasses were slipping off his nose. Lily's right shoelace was untied. Both would later recount these and the other oddities of the moment. Both would then follow that recollection with the same statement, "But that was when I knew, though by Merlin, I was not going to admit it first. But that was when I knew this was it; I knew who was the one."

After shoelaces, glasses, hair, and cloaks were duly noted, but without losing eye contact the two slowly drew together. Lily turned shy and froze, however James continued. Finally their lips met. Now there were no fireworks, thankfully, for if Sirius would have seen this he likely would have set something on fire in celebration. It was just a simple, normal first kiss.

They separated enough for Lily to shift her head to rest on James shoulder. She nestled into his neck.

"You aren't going to hex me now are you?" James quietly asked.

"If I was going to hex you I would have to move off your lap and I don't intend to do that any time soon," Lily replied.

James grinned like it was Halloween, Christmas and his birthday all at once. He pulled Lily closer and he could feel her smile against his neck. She let a low hum of contentment escape.

"James, how did this happen?" Lily asked. "A few hours ago I would have hexed you for touching me and now we just kissed."

"Well, I'm frankly glad for the changes. It was quite unexpected, though greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, I'll figure it out another time," Lily agreed. "Hmmm, I think I'm going to fall asleep."

Just as Lily said this, the door slid open. James sighed. Lily leaped up nearly stumbling over the table.

"Headmaster!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, good evening, Miss Evans. It seems you have been in here for quite some time. I was wondering if you would care to start your new term?" he asked with that twinkle.

The two followed the bemused Headmaster. The other staff that followed did not see the interrupted moment in the compartment. They also did not see that the two young people held hands all the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Albus, why did you leave the children in the compartment?"

"Dear Minerva, after such handy charm work as Mr. Black demonstrated I felt he deserved to see the desired results.

Not for the first time, and most assuredly not for the last, Minerva left the Headmaster's office shaking her head at the machinations of the old wizard.


End file.
